Believe in Me
by yeahdollboyface
Summary: "Blaine! I thought you hated me or something, just like all the kids at school! I thought you left me just like my mom did…" Blaine's arms soon are wrapping their way around Kurt, holding the smaller boy close.  Peter Pan-ish story with Blaine as Peter.


_Okay, I've been writing this forever and today after watching Peter Pan for the billionth time, I finally got it all written out. It doesn't exactly follow Disney's Peter Pan (like there is not rescuing Tiger Lily and blahblahblah) but it inspired this mess haha. If you read Bulletproof Love, I had some things happen and then I keep second guessing the latest chapter but it should be up in a day or two. Oh fyi, Kurt is kind of Wendy, Blaine is Peter, and I made Puck Captain Hook and Finn Mr. Smee. I swear I don't always make Puck a bad guy!_

* * *

><p>Kurt pouted as his mother took his teddy away, tucking his blanket around him.<p>

"Momma, I can't sleep with out Teddy!" His mother smiled, pressing a small kiss to her son's forehead.

"Kurt, you are getting to old for teddy bears and baby toys. Tonight will be your last night in this nursery and then you'll be in your new room, your big boy room." Kurt frowned. Seven was not too old for a teddy bear or his baby blanket. He reached out again, trying to grab Teddy's foot but his mother put the bear behind her back, shaking her head. "Good night Kurt. Sleep tight sweetie."

"Night." Kurt glared as his mother walked out of his room, putting the bear on the top shelf of his bookcase before exiting. Kurt rolled to his side, glaring out his bedroom window when he hears a small tap. He sits up, his eyes going wide as he glances around his room. There's a subtle tap again and Kurt is pulling his blankets up to his face, keeping his eyes uncovered. There's a bright spark outside his window, something just almost fluttering around like the fireflies he likes to chase during the summer. He pulls his blankets and sheets away, his feet landing softly on the carpeted floor beneath him. He walks slowly over to his window, glancing out of it when a young boy's face pops up out of nowhere in front of him. He jumps, falling backwards, landing on his butt. The boy outside the window looks panicked, prying at the window from the outside. "Go away! Don't hurt me!"

"I won't! I promise! Let me in please?" The boy stares at Kurt with wide, trusting eyes as Kurt stands up slowly, sitting on his window seat. The other boy grins at him, cocking his head slightly to the side as he gives Kurt an amused look. Kurt blinks as his hand reaches out to the window lock. The second the lock clicks open, the window swings wide and the boy from the other side scrambles in, knocking Kurt over. He lands on top of Kurt and Kurt opens his mouth to let out a scream but the boy places a finger on Kurt's lips. "I'm sorry, I just get excited around other people. My name is Blaine!"

"I'm Kurt. Can you get off of me?" Blaine scrambles, trying to stand up to get out of Kurt's way. Kurt stands, tugging at his night shirt. He looks at Blaine with wide eyes, finally taking in the other boy's appearance. Blaine has wide, dark looking eyes, almost matching his dark curly hair. There's a cute looking green cap on his head with a bright red feather that Kurt immediately wants. The other boy is in a green night shirt, Kurt thinks since his shirt is almost the same length as his. "How'd you get to the second floor Blaine? It's really high up!"

"I flew silly!" Kurt stares as Blaine grins. He holds up a finger, closing his eyes, and then…well, Blaine's no longer on the floor, he's just floating in air. Kurt runs his fingers through the air under Blaine as Blaine laughs, doing flips and turns.

"How is that possible?" Blaine opens his mouth to answer before shutting it quickly.

"I don't know really. I just think of a happy thought and then I'm off the ground and in the air!" Kurt smiles, climbing up on his bed. He closes his eyes and thinks of everything that makes him happy. His teddy, tea parties, dress up, disney movies, his mom and dad and all his friends. He then jumps, opening his eyes and grinning wide before he's met with the floor again.

"You lied!" Kurt yells, standing as he rubs his back. Blaine tilts his head before grinning.

"I forgot one major important thing. Where'd Rachel go?" Kurt raises an eyebrow as Blaine searches his room. He looks in his toy chest, his dresser, even under his bed. Blaine scratches his head before gripping his hat. He opens his hat and there's a small firefly sitting inside.

"You have a firefly!" Kurt squeals, as Blaine gives him a funny look. He reaches in, pulling out the firefly and looking at it.

"Rachel isn't a firefly, she's a pixie!" Kurt watches Blaine tap 'Rachel' over his head, little flecks of what looks like gold falling on him and around him. "Now, think happy thoughts Kurt!"

"Okay…but if I fall again and get hurt-"

"I'll catch you, I promise!" Blaine grins and Kurt nods. He gets back up on his bed, closing his eyes as he thinks about his teddy again, his friends, family, and then his feet aren't touching anything but air. He opens his eyes to see himself floating freely a good two feet off the ground. "You're flying!"

"I'm flying?" Blaine's next to him in a heart beat, grabbing Kurt's hand as he drags him across his room. They're playing, almost dancing around each other the way Blaine keeps twisting Kurt around in circles. Kurt smiles with his eyes closed when Blaine hugs him tightly. But then Blaine sets him back down on his bed, eyes wide with fear.

"I think the adults are headed up here, I can't be seen! I have to go Kurt. I'll come back for you I promise."

"And we'll fly again right? And dance and then maybe we can go to your house and play with your toys right?" Blaine just nods quickly, sliding out the window he had just came into only an hour or so ago. Kurt curls up under his covers when his mother pokes her head in, just checking in on the boy. There's a smile on his lips as he falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't see Blaine again for a while, which really upsets him. His mom is gone and he feels like Blaine had abandoned him. The kids at school aren't that nice anymore to him either, which makes Kurt feel more like an outcast, like no one wants him.<p>

It's the week before Kurt's twelfth birthday when he hears the tapping at his bedroom window. He gets out of his bed, wondering over to the window to look out, just like he did when he was seven. He even unlocks the window, looking out when he sees a shadowy figure next to his window. There's the bright golden light like the fireflies he remembers and then he's on his back, a boy sitting on top of him as the little light flickers around.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I took so long to come back-" Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, holding him as tight as he can.

"Blaine! I thought you hated me or something, just like all the kids at school! I thought you left me just like my mom did…" Blaine's arms soon are wrapping their way around Kurt, holding the smaller boy close.

"No! I don't hate you! I just got caught up with some pirates at Never Land and-" Kurt tenses in Blaine's arms.

"Pirates? Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Blaine laughs, pulling away from Kurt slightly. He sits next to Kurt, picking at the carpet.

"Naw, I'm fine! I almost let Puck get eaten by the crocodile though and I even made him walk his own plank! Finn was easy to deal with, we just locked him in the lower deck. The lost boys helped me though!" Kurt stares at Blaine, eyes searching the other boy. He looks exactly like he did a few years earlier, maybe his curls have grown out just a bit more, and he looks a little bit taller than last time, but he's still a bit smaller than Kurt.

"Wait, Never Land? Lost boys? Who's Puck and Finn?" Kurt crosses his arms, staring at the other boy as he grins wide. He uses his hands to make big gestures as he tells Kurt about his home. He tells him about the mermaids and the Indians, about Captain Puck that has a hook for a hand and his buddy Finn who isn't the smartest pirate, and the he gets even more excited as he tells him about the lost boys.

"There's David, Wes, Jeff, Nick, and Thad. Oh and then, of course, there's Rachel." Blaine points at the small, bright firefly looking fleck floating in the air next to him. Blaine grabs her, thrusting her into Kurt's face. He almost has to go cross-eyed to look at the small…person? There's a little person with wings and dark brown hair tied up into a bun on her head. She looks angry at Kurt, her mouth opening and closing at a rapid speed. Kurt blinks, looking at Blaine with a confused expression.

"Is she talking?" Blaine looks at Rachel holding her close to his ear before gasping.

"Rachel that's not nice! Kurt is a friend! We are nice to the lost boys and they are our friends, you understand?" Kurt leans in to see Rachel blow out air before nodding slowly. Blaine grins, opening his hand as Rachel sits in his palm.

"I'm a lost boy?"

"Yeah, when we go to Never Land, you'll become a lost boy! That is, unless you rather be a pirate. But I don't want you to be a pirate because that means we'll be enemies and I want you as friend and I don't want to have to fight you." Kurt smiles, nodding his head slowly. Blaine grins, standing up before he begins to float in the air. "Ready to go?"

"Now, we have to go now?" Blaine nods, his head slightly tilting to the left.

"Yeah, aren't you ready to go? I mean, the reason I came back is because I sensed you where sad again and when all the other lost boys were sad, they went with me to Never Land. Do you not want to go with me?" Blaine's eyes fill with an odd emotion Kurt doesn't think he's seen in the other boy before. He looks…hurt, really hurt and that instantly makes Kurt feel bad. He looks around his room, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. "Kurt, are you ready?"

"Do I need anything?" Blaine grins, grabbing Kurt's hand in his as he taps Rachel over his head.

"Just some faith, trust, and pixie dust!" Kurt grins, thinking happy thoughts as he grips Blaine's hand tighter as he rises off the floor. They fly through his window, off into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Kurt wakes up to Blaine pressed against his side, snoring lightly in his ear. He's been in Never Land for around a week and the lost boys still find him kind of amazing, asking him questions about his home and his family and friends. Blaine normally just tells them all to be quiet and Kurt will talk when he feels like it. Kurt just smiles every time Blaine comes to his rescue.<p>

"Blaine, wake up! You promised me you'd take me to the mermaids today!" Blaine mumbles in his sleep and Kurt shoves his shoulder again. Soon Blaine opens his eyes and when he sees Kurt he grins wide, just about hopping out of the bed he made for him and Kurt. He pulls Kurt by the hand outside, as they climb through tall grass and walk around trees. Blaine runs a bit ahead of Kurt, plucking what looks like a daisy from the ground before running back to Kurt. He tucks it behind Kurt's ear, smiling when Kurt flushes, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything!" He slips his hand back into Kurt's, tugging him forward in the right direction.

"Have you ever been, you know, kissed?" Blaine freezes, turning to face Kurt.

"What's kissed mean?" Kurt blinks, head titled.

"It's uh when you kiss someone?" Blaine taps his chin, shaking his head.

"What's a kiss?"

"Oh, um, I could show you, if you want me to? I mean, its just before you came to get me, the boys in class were talking about being kissed and they made fun of me for not having been kissed before…" Blaine grins, standing as close as possible to Kurt.

"You can kiss me Kurt! I won't mind!" Kurt beams, moving his hands to place them on either side of Blaine's face.

"Okay, uh, you have to close your eyes and do your lips like this." Kurt puckers his lips, watching Blaine mimic him. Blaine shuts his eyes and Kurt leans forward, connecting their lips. It only lasts a second though because Kurt feels a slight tug on his head and then he's on the ground. His hands fly to his head, rubbing his scalp.

"Are you ok Kurt? What happened?" Blaine's looking down at him, worry in his eyes. Kurt sees a small flicker of light perch itself on Blaine's hat and he watches as it almost rolls around.

"Rachel is on your hat and she's rolling." Blaine reaches up, capturing Rachel in his hand. He looks at her in confusion before scolding.

"Rachel did you hurt Kurt?" Kurt can barely make out the nod of Rachel's head before Blaine drops her to the ground. "Rachel that's not nice! What where you thinking? You could have hurt him!"

"Blaine I'm ok! She just pulled my hair." Blaine places his hands on his hips, glaring down at the small pixie.

"Rachel, I hereby banish you from Never Land forever!" Kurt gasps and the little pixie starts to turn red.

"Forever! That's a really long time Blaine! Don't banish her forever!" Blaine taps his foot on the ground before looking from the pixie to Kurt and then back to the pixie.

"Fine, you're banished for week then. That wasn't nice, apologize to Kurt now before you go." Kurt watches Rachel stomp her little feet before flying up and perching herself on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt watches her little mouth move before she smirks. Blaine picks her up by the back of her little green dress, dangling her in front of Kurt. "Rachel just because he can't understand you does not mean you get to mouth off at him. Now, sincerely apologize."

"It's ok Blaine-" Blaine however seems satisfied at whatever Rachel said to him, letting the little person fly off in a huff. Blaine places his hand back in Kurt's, pulling Kurt in the direction they where headed in before Rachel came along. "I'm sorry for kissing you Blaine."

"Don't be sorry! I thought it was sweet!" Kurt blushes again and instead of looking at Blaine, he looks past him, seeing a waterfall ahead. Blaine holds Kurt tight as he jumps off the edge, flying down and landing as softly as possible on the rocks. He makes sure Kurt has his feet firmly on the ground before letting Kurt go. Soon, they're met with two blonde mermaids and a dark haired one. "Hi Quinn and Brit and Santana!"

"Hello Blaine."

"Who's the new guy?" A blonde mermaid swims up to Kurt, looking at him with curious eyes.

"He looks like a doll, San. Can I keep him? I promise I won't drown him like my other dolls." Kurt backs away slowly, looking over at Blaine. Blaine smiles, leaning down to tap the girl's nose.

"No Brit, you can't have him. He's a lost boy, not a doll! Plus, he's my lost boy!" The other blonde wrinkles her nose as the dark haired one runs her fingers through her hair.

"Your lost boy? Why does he get a special title or whatever Blaine?" The other blonde leans out of the water, trying to grab Kurt's ankles. Kurt jumps, almost climbing on Blaine's back at this point.

"Kurt, Quinn just wants to play with you! And I promise, I won't let Britney keep you." Kurt nods nervously at Blaine, who just grins at him. The dark haired mermaid comes up to the other side of the rock they're currently standing on, laughing slightly.

"I heard you banished Rachel."

"Who'd you hear that from Santana?" Blaine questions the mermaids as they tell him Rachel had come by to tell them that she found him and Kurt kissing. Britney squeals, clapping her hands as Santana gives Blaine a smug look. "Oh just shush girls. Kurt was just showing me what a kiss was! Weren't you Kurt?"

"Sure was…" Blaine smiles at Kurt, holding Kurt's hand behind their backs where the mermaids couldn't see. Soon, Blaine hears Wes yell something about intruders. He grabs Kurt, waving goodbye to the three mermaids before flying off to find out what's going on.

* * *

><p>Kurt's worried. Blaine took off a really long time ago and hasn't come back with any of the lost boys. Kurt doesn't understand why Blaine made him stay at their home but he stayed because Blaine asked him to. There's a loud noise outside and the door flies open and then Kurt is face to face with a pirate. Well, he's assuming its pirate because of all the red and stripes and black and there's a skull on his hat.<p>

"You must be Blaine's new boy! Perfect! Tie him up and take him to the boat!" Kurt panics, trying to get away from the pirates but they just manage to get him anyways. There's ropes tied around his legs and arms, making him still. As he's being carried to the ship, he sees a flicker of light and then Rachel is in his face, eyes actually worried. There's a bandana around his mouth, causing him not being able to speak. Rachel nods, fluttering off. Kurt's silently hoping she's off to try to find Blaine because its obvious he needs the other boy right now.

* * *

><p>Puck offers him food, which he just pushes away, making the captain angrier and angrier. There's a loud noise on the deck above the small room their in and in the matter of minutes, Blaine is busting through the door. Kurt perks up when he notices Rachel flying over towards him. He feels her faintly kissing Kurt's cheek before Blaine comes up, untying him.<p>

"Blaine! He's my prisoner!" Kurt sees something shiny really close to Blaine's face which makes Kurt grab Blaine's shoulders, shoving him down. He looks back up when Kurt notices Puck's hook has Blaine's hat on the end. Kurt stumbles, standing as he grabs Blaine's hat before taking off, Blaine hot on his heels. There's fighting everywhere, lost boys battling pirates, and Rachel flying around trying to blind people with pixie dust or something, Kurt's not to sure. Blaine grabs his wrist, running towards the other end of the ship.

"Oh mister crocodile! Are you hungry?" Kurt stifles a laugh as Blaine teases the croc in the water. The second Puck is close enough, Blaine flies up and over his head. He has Captain Puck getting dizzy and he falls into the water below. "There you go mister crocodile!"

"Blaine that wasn't very nice!" Kurt laughs as Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt. The lost boys follow the two boys back to Neverland, leaving the ship behind. Later that night, Blaine lies next to Kurt, watching the other boy as he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt turns his head, looking at Blaine. He sighs as Blaine gives him a tight hug.

"I miss my dad but I'm scared to go back because then I probably won't see you anymore." Kurt mumbles as Blaine smiles, their noses almost touching.

"As long as you believe in me, I'm sure we'll see each other again." Kurt grins, leaning forward just the tiny bit more to peck Blaine's cheek. He falls asleep with Blaine's arm around his middle.


End file.
